Sick Of You
by HouseOfAnubisFreakLover
Summary: Fabian hurt Nina and she gets her revenge. Story better than review!


**Hi people! I basically have nothing to do on Memorial Day so I decided to write some stories. Like I said in Enchanted, I wont alsays do Fanbina. I will also be doing Patrome, Jara, and you basically get the idea. I think it was today or yesterday that Brad said he is coming to the US to LA on June 3rd****. I cant go 'cause I don't live in LA. The only reason I know that is that I follow him on twitter. I will have a link for my twitter on my profile soon if you want to follow me or something. This is a One-Shot so I hope you like it. For some random reason, I will let amber do the disclaimer only because she is not in this Fabina brake-up/revenge story. LittleGlitterMonster requested I do a sequel to Don't Forget using the song Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood but I thought this fit better BUT I will use that song for another paring….. **

**Disclaimer: Amber: HouseOfAnubisFreak (aka Diana) does not own HOA or Selena Gomez or her song Sick Of You.**

~AT SCHOOL~

Why was Fabian such a jerk. He knows I'm in love with him. I hate him now. I really do. I ran and ran and ran until I was stopped by Patricia.

Patricia: "Nina, wait."

Nina: "WHAT!"Patricia: "Well then. That was a bit harsh."

Nina: "I'm sorry I snapped at you Patricia. I'm just all worked up. Patricia, can I ask you something?"Patricia: "What is it Nina?"Nina: "Why is Fabian so…so sweet but horrible?"

Patricia: "I don't know Nina," she said sighing, "no one can get in the mind of a boy, its to small."

~AT THE HOUSE 2 YEARS LATER AFTER THE SCHOOL WENT BANKRUPT~

I went back to the house with everyone including the traitors-Fabian and Joy. I turned on the radio. I herd my song Sick Of You come on. Fabian sent me a text: **Your song is on the radio. **I sent him this text back: **Listen to it very carefully. **I texted that with a smirk. He said: **Okay? **

_You know fairytales don't come trueNot when it comes to youOpen up for the first timeAnd you can get that it's the last timeAnd I'm cool with laying lowSaturday night and I'm staying homeI'm feeling good for the first timeIt's been a while since the last timeI'll wave goodbye when you say helloWoahI'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nightsI just don't care who is wrong or rightI'm sick of the rumors and the alibiesYou turn me up, I'll cut you down the sideS-s-s-so sick of youSo sick of youSick of all of your little liesS-s-s-so sick of youSo sick of youSick of all the girls by your sideWhat you don't knowIs how great it feelsTo let you goI bet your game is so see-through You know I'm way too good for youMoving on to the next timeDrop the baggage and I'll be fine With time to reminisceYou're gonna realize you miss thisYou read my mind for the last timeAnd at the most you were a past timeI'll wave goodbye when you say helloWhoaI'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nightsI just don't care who is wrong or rightI'm sick of the rumors and the alibiesYou turn me up, I'll cut you down the sideS-s-s-so sick of youSo sick of youSick of all of your little liesS-s-s-so sick of youSo sick of youSick of feeling bad by your sideWhat you don't knowIs how great it feelsTo let you goI'm happy you're aloneTake down your pictures and now throwthose memories out the doorI'm sick of youSo sick of youSick of all of your little lies I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights(Sleepless, never ending nights)I just don't care who is wrong or right(Who's wrong or right)I'm sick of the rumors and the alibies(Romors and the alibies)You turn me up, I'll cut you down the sideS-s-s-so sick of youSo sick of youSick of all of your little liesS-s-s-so sick of youSo sick of youSo I'm getting on with my lifeS-s-s-so sick of you (I'm so)So sick of you (I'm so)Sick of youOh OhS-s-s-so sick of you (I'm so)Sick of you (I'm so)Sick of youOh ohWhat you don't knowIs how great it feelsTo let you go_

**Fabian: What did I do to hurt you?**

**Nina: You broke up with me for Joy!**

**Fabian: Sorry. **

**Nina: Don't apologize. Didn't you here the song? **

**Fabian: Yeah I heard it.**

**Nina: Good. Then you get the message. And don't try to take me back. I know your type, and I hate that type. Good-bye Fabian. **

**And there you go! Like I said I will use Before He Cheats for a different couple but not Fabina. I probably will keep updating today 'cause 1- I have no school, 2- I am so bord, 3- I feel like it, and 4- I have no homework. GO SUMMER! Its actually spring but it feels like summer where I live. I don't know which song fic one shot I will do next but it will be a good one. As always ~~~~Diana~~~~**


End file.
